Journey Through Wizardry
by dragonslayer437
Summary: No summary . Its basically my toon's point of view of wizardry online, starting in the very first days :D READ IT .
1. The Beginning

**Wizardry Online story C:**

**It was (I think) Gore Jess's idea for the story plot or whatever it would be called, but basically its my view of wizardry starting at when I first started playing C: This is only the first part though, ill write more if people think I should continue it (/^-^)/**

For the first time in this new world, I opened my eyes. It was different- not that I had seen very much before, anyway. This was a world where the sun was always up, and new adventures were waiting pretty much everywhere you looked.

So, this is Wizardry Online.

I walked around the new area for a few minutes, exploring this new environment before an Elf with short blonde hair came walking down the path. She was rather tall to me, but since I was a Gnome- the third shortest out of the five races, that was to be expected. I could hear her mumbling something about how the Adventurer's Guild never gave her time to adventure herself, with the work she recieved from them.

Suddenly she looked over at me, and sighed. "Oh great, another newbie." She muttered under her breath, before beckoning me over.

"Well, don't just stand there, get over here and introduce yourself!"

I walked over, and we started conversation. She introduced herself as Alesche, an adventurer in this part of Illfalo

"So, what's your name, kid?" She asked.

"Oh, it's Naomi." I answered. Alesche nodded, staring intensely at me as if she was trying to burn a laser through me with her eyes.

"Um." I leaned my head to the side slightly as I tried to break the awkward silence.

Alesche blinked twice before snapping out of her trance, and smiling at me. "Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, Naomi, you look like you don't have much cash on you, am I right?"

"Uh- how'd you know that?" I asked, a little taken back by how she could tell. 'It can't be that obvious, can it?' I thought.

"You kidding? You're dressed in nearly rags!"

'Rags? I just bought this armor yesterday! Sure, it was cheap, but it's surely not rags, is it?'

"Anyway," The Elf interupted my thought, "take this. Give it to Lotte down the street." She said, pointing down the path she had come.

She handed me a slip of paper, with some writing on it. It said:

"Bring this invitation to the merchant Lotte down the road.

Have her sign it, and bring it back to me.

Reward: 10g  
Exp: 0

"Bring this to Lotte, she'll give you a little something if she knows you're with me. Ill give you a small reward for your trouble when you finish." Alesche said, as I finished reading the paper.

"Oh, who's Lotte?" I asked, looking in the direction she had pointed.

Alesche almost looked annoyed. Had she forgotten I only just came into existence 5 minutes ago?

"The merchant, she has a stand set up on the street corner. You can't miss it. She's a Gnome, like you, so I guess you should get along well with her."

'Isn't that racist?' I thought silently. Not all Gnomes get along, and I assume it would be the same for Humans, Elves, Dwarves and Porkuls. But, instead of stomping off, I accepted. I needed the money anyway, although 10 gold wasn't much.

"Alright, I'll do it. Thanks Alesche!" I smiled, attempting to be cheerful like I would normally be.

She smiled lightly, and I headed off in the direction I was told, scanning the sidewalks for the merchant stand.


	2. Meeting The Merchant

**Chappy 2 ^-^ Its berterfur**

As I came upon a market stand setup on the corner of the sidewalk, another Gnome with brown hair and a dress with an apron over it waved at me.

"Oh, h-hello! You look new!" She called to me, her voice high and cute, like a 7 year old.

"Hi!" I smiled as I walked up to her. "You must be Lotte?" I asked.

"Yep, that's me." She nodded, and smiled. "Um, did you need anything?"

"Oh, yeah. Here, it's from Alesche." I handed Lotte the paper Alesche had given me.

Lotte quickly scanned the paper with her eyes. "Oh, okay." She took a pen out from the pocket of her apron and leaned on the wooden stand to sign whatever it was Alesche wanted.

"Name here...initials here..." She mumbled quietly as she wrote, before capping the pen and handing the paper back to me. "Here you go! I think you just bring that back to Alesche now." She said.

"Alright, thanks." I turned to leave, but Lotte stopped me.

"Oh, wait! I have something for you."

"Huh?" I turned around, to see Lotte digging under her shop stand, looking for something. She pulled out 5 small glass jars filled with a red liquid, and handed them to me.

"These are potions, pretty helpful on adventures. If you feel weak, drink one of them, and it'll restore part of your strength and health." Lotte explained, as I held one of the bottles up to my face and looked at the liquid inside. It looked kind of like fruit punch.

"Alright, thanks. Oh, and my name is Naomi, by the way." I mentioned as I shoved the bottles into my pocket.

"Okay, and I'm Lotte, but you probabaly allready know that- Oh! One more thing for you, hold on."

"Hm...?" I stared as she looked around under the stand again.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed gleefully as she pulled out a brown letter bag with a buckle on the front, with a long strap you could put over your shoulder. "Here, I give these out to new adventurers. Let's just say it can hold more potions than your pockets can."

I took the bag into my hands. The leather was old, I could tell, and the bag was probably made no later than 10 years ago.

"Thanks...do you always give this stuff out?" I asked as I swung the bag over my shoulder.

Lotte smiled and nodded. "Yep, to any new adventurer's that come by. Anyway, I think Alesche is waiting for you. It was nice meeting you though!" She said cheerfuly.

I smiled. "Yeah, thank you! I'll see you around!" I waved as I turned and started to head back to Alesche.


	3. Meeting The Blacksmith

**Hello :3 Chapter 3 -w- longest chapter so far :D**

"Alright, thanks Naomi." Alesche said as she shoved the paper into her back pocket, handing me the 10 gold she owed me, which I put into my pocket. Gold looked like small penny-sized gold coins that were used as currency for everything in the Wizardry Online world.

"One more thing for you to do Naomi. By the way, what's your Soul Name?" Alesche asked.

"It's Fairysan. Naomi Fairysan." I answered.

Alesche nodded, and took a broken Circlet from her pocket. "Here, bring this to the Blacksmith, Renton. He'll fix it for free if you give him this." She gave me another slip of paper:

Bring this invitation to Blacksmith Renton.  
Have him fix the circlet and sign this, then  
bring it back to me.

Reward: 10g  
Exp: 0  
-

'Another mission...? Oh well. More money.' I thought

"Alright, thanks Alesche. Which way is the blacksmith?" I asked.

Alesche sighed, and lazily pointed across the street. "Across the street. Just bring this to him, and you can keep the Circlet when you finish. Consider it a gift from me." She said.

"Alright...thanks then." I turned and headed to the blacksmith, wondering why Alesche couldn't have just brought the Circlet over to be fixed herself, seeing as it was such short distance.

The blacksmith was a dwarf, with a white beard braided into two sections. He was short, but strong looking. Although, he did have a friendly face. A mug in his hand, looking like alcohol, seened to be his only current interest.

I walked over, and he looked up from the beer with a smile. "Hey there, lassie! What can I do for ya?" He asked, setting the mug down on the counter.

"...are you drinking at work...?" I asked, looking at the beer he had been drinking.

"Heh, yep!" He laughed heartily.

"...is that even legal?"

"Nope! But what are you going to do about it? My shop, my rules, girly. Anyway, how can I help ya?"

I handed him the invitation from Alesche, along with the Circlet.

"Oh, so Alesche's gettin' the newbies to do her dirty work now, is she?" He mumbled as he quickly took a pen from his pocket and scribbled on the paper, before handing it back to me.

"Just a moment, I'll fix this for ya." He said as he stepped into the back room of the shop. I heard some clangs of metal and tooks, before he came back out, the Circlet looking as if it was brand new.

"Here you are," He gave me the Circlet. "and the name's Renton, in case you didn't know."

I put the Circlet into the bag Lotte had given me, along with the potions she gave me earlier. "Alright, and I'm Naomi. Naomi Fairysan."

Renton laughed, rather loudly. "Well then, might as well call you Fairy! You've got the body for it, you just need some wings!"

"Oh, um, thanks?" I chuckled. 'Definitely drunk.' I thought as I stared at him. "Anyway, I'll be going." I turned to leave.

"Alright, see ya Fairy!" The dwarf laughed again, nearly falling over.

I walked back to Alesche, and handed her the signed paper.

"Okay, thanks Naomi." She said as she tucked the paper into her back pocket, and took out another paper.

"So, have you ever considered becoming a full fledged adventurer?" Alesche asked, unfolding the paper in her hands.

"Oh, yes, definitely." I answered, looking at the paper as she handed it to me.

"If you bring this to Rialle, you can take the Adventurers trial. You'll have to go in alone though, and I can't garuntee you'll come out alive either. But, if you pass, you'll be able to join the Adventurer's guild."

I read over the paper. "The Adventurer's Guild?"

Alesche nodded. "Yep, home to all heroes. So, gonna take the trial or what?"


	4. The Adventurer's Guild

-  
-Skipping over the trial so that this story won't be so slow paced-  
-

As soon as I left the trial room, I was greeted by Rialle and Alesche congraduating  
me as I handed them the Dragon Placard. Rialle was a female human with long brown  
hair, wearing leather armor and a dark blue skirt, with a long sword at her side.

"Well done!" Cheered Rialle, taking the Dragon Placard and handing it to Alesche.

"So, since you've passed the trial, you can join the Adventurer's Guild!" Alesche  
took some kind of flyer from her pocket. "Here, give this to Dwark at the  
Adventurer's Guild in Hero's Square." She said as she handed me the paper:

Naomi Fairysan has completed Adventurer's Trial.  
Wishes to register at the Adventurer's Guild.

-Recommended class: theif

Signed Rialle, trial area keeper.

"Who's Dwark...? And where's the guild? Hero's Square?" I asked, confused with all  
the new information.

Rialle and Alesche looked at eachother, and nodded. Alesche snapped her fingers, and  
a ring of light with a golden arrow pointing west began to hover around my waist.

"This should point you in the right direction. Oh, and here's the pass for the first  
dungeon." Alesche handed me a small square card that read: CALIGRASE SEWERS in dark  
black ink.

"Give that to the dungeon keeper, and he'll bring you there. Also, be on the look out  
for murderers, most of them are rather strong these days. They'll glow red, so be  
sure to stay away from them." Rialle warned me.

I nodded. "Alright, thanks, both of you!" I said, smiling. I put the pass into my  
bag, and turned to leave.

"Good luck, Naomi!" I heard Alesche call after me.

"Thanks!" I shouted back, not sure whether or not she heard me.  
-

Arriving in Hero's Square, I followed the arrow floating around my waist before  
coming upon a small wooden building. A porkul stood to the side of the door, not even  
glancing up at me as I walked by.

As I stepped into the guild, the arrow around me dissolved into thin air, and a dwarf  
standing behind the counter looked up at me. He very well resembled the blacksmith,  
Renton from back at the port. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, are you Dwark?" I asked, walking over to the counter.

He nodded. "Yep, that's me."

I slid the paper over to him, and watched silently as he read over it.

"Ah, you want to register for the guild! Great, great news. Well, you've passed the  
trial, so that's it then! You're in! Welcome to the guild, Naomi." Dwark said,  
smiling pleasently.

I blinked twice, surprised. I had thought it would've been more complicated than  
this. "Oh, is it really that simple?" I asked.

The dwarf nodded, and put the paper I had given him into a drawer under the desk. "I  
suppose Alesche has given you the pass to the first dungeon?"

I nodded. "Caligrase Sewers, right?"

"Yep, that's it. Head there, and you can start leveling." He explained.

'Leveling?'I thought. "What do you mean, 'leveling'?" I asked, confused on what he  
meant.

Dwark chuckled at me, although it should've been obvious I was new in this world.  
Leveling? How was I supposed to know what he meant?

"Here, give me your hand." He said, leaning foward and grabbing my wrist. He turned  
over my hand, and pointed at the number "1" that was glowing white on my wrist.  
"That's your level. As you get stronger, it'll rise."

I stared at the number that was seemingly etched into my wrist by magic. How did I  
not notice it before?

"And," Dwark dropped my hand and picked up my other hand. On that one, another number  
'1' was there, but glowing blue instead of white. "That's your soul rank. The higher  
that gets, the better armor and weapons you can use."

"How did I not notice these...?" I laughed. "Thanks Dwark."

"No problem. Just be careful, and try not to go into the slums. The criminals there  
could tear a girl like you to shreds."

"I'm not that weak..." I protested, when Dwark interupted me.

"Wait, Naomi, you haven't chosen a class yet, have you?"

"Class?" I asked.

Dwark nodded. "Yes, the class you're in will define your skills in this world.  
There's four that you can choose from, and on your pass here..." He took the paper I  
had given him back out from the drawer. "It says that Rialle thinks the best class  
for you would be a thief. Although, you don't have to choose that one."

"Well...I guess I should pick thief then, if that's what an experienced adventurer  
thinks I should." I said, looking at the paper in his hands as he put it back.

The dwarf smiled. "Alright then, give me your hand one more time."

I held out my wrist, and Dwark pulled out a pen of some kind. But it wasn't an  
ordinary pen. It was made of some kind of wood, with a crystal on top and bordered  
with a unique design. He pressed it to my hand, and wrote the word: "THIEF" in  
capital letters. As soon as he finished, the letters glowed a bright white before  
fading to black, and staying printed on my hand like a tattoo.

"That will let people know what class you are. It'll never come off, unless you class  
change." Dwark explained.

I stared at the letters on my hand. So, did this define me now? How did that happen?  
Is that pen magical or something? I had no idea.

"Alright..." I mumbled, still engrossed in the writing on my hand. "Thanks."

Dwark nodded, and put the pen back in the drawer. "I have a mission Rialle wanted me  
to give to you, as well. Honestly I think it could be a tough job for a newbie, but  
someone like you seems like they would be able to handle it." He pulled a paper from  
a different drawer on the opposite side of the desk, and gave it to me.

I took the paper, which read:

-  
Defeat the Black Rose Clan.

Client: Dwark  
Recommended level: 1

Thieves have infested the back of the  
Caligrase Sewers. Take them out before  
someone gets hurt!

Reward: 3,000g  
Exp: 100  
-

"It might be tough, but you'll find some people to help along the way, I'm sure.  
Someone with a personality like yours doesn't seem like they'll have a hard time  
making friends." Dwark remarked, watching as I tucked the paper into my bag.

"Alright, where's the dungeon? Alesche told me something about a dungeon guide." I  
asked.

Dwark nodded, and took something out of his back pocket. A rolled up piece of paper,  
held closed with a black string. "This is a map of the town," he said as he handed it  
to me. "you should be able to get around easy with this."

I put the map into my pocket instead of the bag, knowing I would probably use it  
alot. "Okay, thanks."

Dwark smiled. "No problem. Anyway, you should get going. It's getting late, you  
should probably stay at the inn for tonight. I can lend you some money for it,  
because getting one of the free rooms will certainly not please the innkeeper. A  
grouchy woman, she is. Not to mention sassy." He took 5 gold coins from his pocket,  
each reading "200g" on both sides.

"Alright, thanks Dwark!" I smiled, and put the coins in my pocket along with the map.  
"I guess I'll see you...um, eventually?"

Dwark laughed, and nodded. "Yeah, eventually." He agreed. "Bye, Naomi."

"Bye Dwark!" I called as I walked out the guild.

This one was hard to do because I had to figure out how to fit a leveling/ soul rank  
system into this. But yeah. I like how this one came out C:


End file.
